hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's Space Race
Yogi's Space Race is a 90-minute animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in 1978. The show also appeared on BBC in the United Kingdom. It contained the following four segments: * "Yogi's Space Race": intergalactic racing competitions with Yogi Bear, Jabberjaw, Huckleberry Hound and several new characters. * "Galaxy Goof-Ups": Yogi Bear, Scare Bear, Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up as four intergalactic police officers and their leader, Captain Snerdley. * "The Buford Files": Buford is a lazy bloodhound who solves mysteries in Fenokee County with two teenagers, Cindy Mae and Woody. * "The Galloping Ghost": Nugget Nose is a ghost miner who haunts the Fuddy Dude Ranch and is a guardian to Wendy and Rita. The series has never been released on any home video format, although the Yogi's Space Race segment currently airs on Boomerang. Overview Yogi's Space Race featured Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Jabberjaw and several new characters as competitors in a reworking of Wacky Races. Cameo guests included Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Quick Draw McGraw and Jana of the Jungle. Supporting segments were Galaxy Goof-Ups, The Buford Files and The Galloping Ghost. The latter two were repackaged the following year as Buford and the Galloping Ghost. When Galaxy Goof-Ups was given its own half-hour timeslot on November 4, 1978, Yogi's Space Race was reduced to 60 minutes. In early 1979, the Space Race segment and Buford and the Galloping Ghost were also spun off in their own half-hour series until September 1979. Characters * Yogi Bear and Scare Bear: While Yogi remains unchanged save for the change in setting, his regular sidekick Boo Boo does not appear. Instead, his partner is Scare Bear, a small fuzzy bear who is afraid of almost everything. Yogi and Scare are a racing team on "Space Race" and members of the "Galaxy Goof-Ups". * Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up: Quack-Up is the crazy and clumsy pilot of the team while Huck just rests at the top of their ship. They are also members of the "Galaxy Goof-Ups". * Jabberjaw and Buford: Jabberjaw is still on his search for respect from his original series. His partner is Buford, from The Buford Files, where he's the lazy pet dog of two kids, Cindy Mae and Woody who solve mysteries in Fenokee County. Their race ship contains a track on which Buford runs to increase speed, which is seldom used since it's hard to keep him awake. Jabberjaw was once seen running on it during the episode "The Saturn 500". * Nugget Nose, Wendy and Rita: The only racing team in the race that's a trio instead of a duo. They all are characters from The Galloping Ghost, where Wendy and Rita work at the Fuddy Dude Ranch and Nugget Nose is a gold-obsessed ghost who's jealous about the girls. His nose looks like a nugget (hence the name). * Captain Good/Phantom Phink and Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge: To the eyes of the other characters, Captain Good is the personification of good sportsmanship and fights for everything right, while he's actually Phantom Phink, a space racer who uses all possible sorts of cheating like Dick Dastardly, except that he actually wins some races, crossing the finish line either as Captain Good or as Phantom Phink. The duo can transform themselves, and their vehicle, at the touch of a button. Captain Good looks like a handsome white-clad and blond-tressed muscleman while Phink is a skinny helmeted creep with a big nose and bristly black beard. Although Good/Phink never tricks people into believing they are seeing both of them at the same time and Phink never shows up for the start of any race, nobody suspects they're one and the same, not even the narrator. Good/Phink usually tries to get help from people who live in the planets where the races take place, no matter which identity he must use. Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge is Captain Good's/Phantom Phink's pet cat/dog. Clean Kat is a white and snobbish cat while Sinister Sludge is a sleazy brown dog who's usually told by Phink to shut up. Whenever Good/Phink morphs, Kat/Sludge morphs at the same time (although he is capable of doing it separately from his master, such as in the Saturn 500, when Phink says dogs aren't allowed on Mars and he morphs, causing Phink to say cats aren't allowed, either, and in the Mizar Marathon when Good said that cats aren't allowed in a castle, to which he morphs and Good says that goes for dogs, too). * The Narrator: This unseen character (voiced over by Gary Owens) is the narrator of the Space Race and presenter of the Space Race Biography. He sometimes talks to the characters of the series. * El Fabuloso: The Space Race's official computer which often speaks in Spanish. It analyzes the races to catch any cheat practiced and often disqualifies Phantom Phink for cheating. Phink usually utilizes his alter-ego to proceed on the race because of that. In Franzia, after Good/Phink tricks the local version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame to stop the other racers, El Fabuloso finally discovers they're one and the same, but no one believes it and the narrator assumes El Fabuloso has a malfunction. To keep his secret identity, Phink has to convert into Captain Good to save the Space Racers. Voice cast * Joe Besser as Scare Bear * Mel Blanc as Quack-Up * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound * Gary Owens as The Narrator * Patricia Parris as Rita * Marilyn Schreffler as Wendy * Frank Welker as Buford, Jabberjaw, Nugget Nose, Phantom Phink/Captain Good and Sludge/Kleen Kat Episodes # The Saturn 500 # The Neptune 9000 # The Pongo Tongo Classic # Nebuloc, the Prehistoric Planet # The Spartikan Spectacular # The Mizar Marathon # The Lost Planet of Atlantis # Race Through Oz # Race Through Wet Galoshes # The Borealis Triangle # Race to the Center of the Universe # Race Through the Planet of the Monsters # Franzia Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:NBC shows Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Flintstones Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:The Funtastic Index